


Herrenvolk

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [74]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Herrenvolk

_“Where are they going?”_  
“I don’t know.”  
“I need to know.”  
“Please, I don’t know.” 

“Then you will help me find them.”

“How?” she rasped, then held her breath as he pressed the point of his weapon just under her jawbone. A drop of his caustic blood still on the blade touched her skin, and she cried out at the burning sensation that spread instantly across her face.

“Whatever it takes.” 

She barely heard him, overwhelmed by the searing pain raking over her face and down her neck. Her vision began to blur. “Please,” she whispered, just before losing consciousness.

She awoke hunched over the steering wheel of her car. It took her a minute to realize her hands were bound to it. She gasped and struggled to sit upright.

“It is not my wish to harm you,” came the rumbling voice from behind her, and she stilled. “However, if you stand in my way, you will be eliminated.”

Swallowing, she struggled to keep her voice calm. “What makes you think Mulder will agree to a trade after what happened last time?”

He was quiet for several long moments. “You may have seen this face and form before, but that was not me. I am not interested in a trade. Use your phone. Find out where they are going.”

“I ca--”

Faster than she could react, he leaned forward and cut the rope tying her to the wheel. The blade was at her throat before her hands had even moved. He must have cleaned it while she was unconscious; it didn’t burn this time.

“Do not try to run. Do not try to fight me. You will live, but only if you do as I say.”

She held her breath and held still, then slowly, deliberately, sat fully back against the seat and brought her hands up. 

“The phone is on the seat beside you. Use it.”

With movements just as slow and cautious as hers, he withdrew the blade and allowed her room to move. Keeping her left hand raised, she reached over to the passenger’s seat with her right and picked up the phone. She took a breath, then pressed the button to speed-dial her partner and brought the phone to her ear. She tried to keep her breathing steady as it rang through to voicemail.

“He’s not answering.”

“Then we will wait here until he does.”


End file.
